gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
List of 2015 dramas
During television prime time (typically between 20:00 to 22:30 on weeknights, unless otherwise specified), the three largest television stations - CZTV, TVBILN, and HKTVN-ILN release dramas to compete for viewership. This is a list of all dramas played in 2015 during prime time. CZTV Jade First Line First line series are aired between 20:00 and 20:30, and are sitcoms. Second Line Second line series are aired between 20:30 and 21:30, and are primarily dramas of familial matters. Third Line Third line series are aired between 21:30 and 22:30, and are primarily dramas of more mature matters. TVBILN Channel 21 TVBILN Channel 21 is a channel that broadcasts to the entire Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, and is primarily in Cantonese. First Line First line series are aired between 20:00 and 20:30, and are primarily sitcoms. The sitcoms are normally "in sync" with Hong Kong's TVB. Second Line Second line series are aired between 20:30 and 21:30. These are primarily re-run classic series that have previously been aired, sometimes they are new series that are "in sync" with Hong Kong's TVB. If a bracket with a year number is marked beside the drama's title, it indicates that this is a rerun of the series from that particular year. Third Line Third line series are aired between 21:30 and 22:30. These are primarily new top-hit series from TVB, and are typically "in sync" with Hong Kong's TVB. If a bracket with a year number is marked beside the drama's title, it indicates that this is a rerun of the series from that particular year. Effective 22 June, in accordance to TVB's new marketing strategy, third line series are aired every day, including weekends, between 21:30 and 22:30. Fourth Line Occasionally, TVBILN chooses to air more series during the segment 22:30 to 23:30. These series are either replay of midnight news, or the specific series listed below during these dates. In case of a series airing, the midnight news will be moved to air between 23:30 and 00:30 instead. TVBILN Channel 25 TVBILN Channel 25 airs different contents in different administrative divisions, and are primarily contents in regional languages and other languages. If a bracket with a year number is marked beside the drama's title, it indicates that this is a rerun of the series from that particular year. Records are incomplete as dramas are aired on an irregular schedule on Channel 25. HKTVN-ILN In October 2014, the Broadcasting Authority of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (BAILN) has approved the application of a free Cantonese television channel in the kingdom. Under content provision from the Hong Kong Television Network, the BAILN has allocated Channel 64 for the company. As the channel debuts on 19 November, one drama will be aired during prime time (21:00 - 22:00). Due to financial constraints, HKTVN-ILN has planned to suspend its drama production and airing beginning August 2015. First Line First line series feature the newest HKTV drama. The series may or may not air during this time, and is usually between 21:00 - 22:00. The airing time may encompass weekends. Beginning from 12 May 2015, the time slot has been moved to 19:00 - 19:50. Second Line Beginning 25 May 2015, HKTVN-ILN has introduced second line series, with dramas airing at 21:00 - 21:50. Second line series are mostly replay of older HKTVN series. These series are aired on weekdays only. Bolded series indicate the series has never aired on HKTV. See also * List of 2014 dramas * List of 2016 dramas Footnotes 2015